gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
This is the 14th episode of season 2. It will be titled "Blame it on the Alcohol" Source. Plot Short Synopsis: Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking, and the glee club is personally touched by the message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. source This is not the Karofsky themed episode like most think. Max Adler has confirmed the Karofsky episode to be either episodes 15 or 16. Source Iqbal (Figgins) tweeted that he filmed a scene with Sue, Emma and Will. Source which also confirms that filming for this episode has begun. Lauren will sing her first solo but stage fright will sink in. She remembers something Puck told her and imagines New Directions stripped down to their unmentionables. Source Through the process of elimination it must this episode. Part of this is also continuity from Special Education. Naya confirmed that Santana's unmentionables are red and lacy. Source Iqbal confirmed that this episode will have alot of Figgins. Source Part of the episode will be filmed at 'CC'. Source CC is thought to mean 'Cowboy Country'. People walking through the Glee set heard songs by 'Fog Hat', which might be from this episode. Source Iqbal confirmed on twitter that he filmed a scene with Dianna and Cory (Quinn and Finn). Source The entire Glee club is called to the principals office. Source Lea (Rachel) said she filmed a scene that was very fun but she can't reveal what it is. &view=findpost&p=1102831 Source Jenna (Tina) was on set with the 'glee girls' filming a scene. Source A big scene involving a country song will take place in a cowboy bar. It will involve extras in cowboy costumes. Source. In the above scene the boys were in Tan shirts, cowboy hats and boots. Dianna, Ashley and Naya were also seen. Lea wasn't on set but everyones trailer was present. Source The scene will not involve Kristin Chenoweth like rumours say, she is currently in Detroit. Source Taylor Swift tweeted about the cowboy bar scene, so the song may be one of hers. Source Laurens first solo is I Know What Boys Like. Source Music *'Honky Tonk Woman' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Beiste and Will. Source *[[I Know What Boys Like|'I Know What Boys Like']] by The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren. Source 1Source 2 (Song Title) *'TBA' by Taylor Swift. Sung by New Directions Source 1 Source 2 Images tumblr_lflegcwtUq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflemisnvM1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflncase1m1qc887qo1_500.jpg Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Jane Lynch Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Cory Monteith Category:Mark Salling Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Ashley Fink Category:Jayma Mays Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zises Category:Taylor Swift Blame it on the Alcohol Category:Season Two Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Category:Glee Episodes Category:The Rolling Stones